Percy Jackson defeats Polyphemus the Giant
by Live-Love-Laugh724
Summary: I'm very good at summeries so READ MY STORY & COMMENT! NEGITVE & POSTIVE IDON'T CARE AS LONG AS YOU COMMENT


Percy Jackson defeats Polyphemus the Giant

Percy paces the purple carpet. Percy also known as Percy Jackson, pierces the crowd of purple toga wearing preators in New Rome; Camp Jupiter, sword in hand ready to pulverize Polyphemus if he dares to attack the Athena Parthenos, located in the Athena Pavilion. Besides him is his best friend Piper McLean, in her hand is her dagger Katopris. With the help of Piper, Goddess Persephone, & Lord Pluto/Hades Percy will push Polyphemus back into the pit of Tartarus! Or all 4 of them will pulverize Polyphemus, because you can only defeat a giant with a God's help! "I am Percy jackson" thought letter P. "destroyer of giants with a god's help! I will defend Camp Jupiter." I pray to my father Poseidon, to provide me with the Curse of Achilles. As I hear the giants approach panic runs through my bloodstream. I must perform this task in order to return to Camp Half-Blood; my home. "Will I pass this task? or will Camp Jupiter be left in ashes? Nope I will not let this camp die because of me!" I run to my headquarters to put on my bronze armor over my very well built body. I speak to myself in the mirror telling myself it will be fine in my causal voice, but instead it comes out in a high pitch squeak! I steal a glance at my sea-green eyes. I see the danger ready to be released as soon as Polyphemus arrives. I look at myself I am wearing a purple toga over faded blue jeans & a orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. I feel like I betrayed my home camp & the greeks just by wearing the purple toga, even though it is a symbol of being preator I know I have betrayed my friends & family back at Camp Half-Blood.

I hear the Giant army (HAHAHA SEE WHAT I DID THERE? no ok) especially Polyphemus coming closer so I run outside just in time to see the battle/massacre has began.

I find my casual voice & yell over the *grunts* & *screams* "Polyphemus I'm right here!"

"Perseus Jackson you finally come out!" he bellowed" he made it sound like I'm lazy or a coward.

I try not to flinch at the sound of my full name. So I said in quite a peculiar voice "Want me come & get me!" I ran around peering the crowd for my best friend Piper, I see she is Charmspeaking the other giants to lower their weapons and it is working they are in a daze. "Piper I need your help come on!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It seemed like blur when she arrived. I summoned Lord Pluto/Hades & Goddess Persephone, in a blur just like Piper they appeared.

"Are you ready to die Hero?" said Lord Pluto/hades raspy voice. Before I can respond Persephone did for me.

"My Love, be nice to the this hero he is very loyal & brave at least let him rebirth if he does well." responded Persephone in a voice as sweet as tulips.

"Can we not talk about my death until it comes & let us just fight Polyphemus already?"

"Alright hero lets pulverize Polyphemus and take him to the deepest pit of Tartarus!" Lord Pluto/Hades said rather eagerly. The lord of the dead scares me at times!

While Piper & Persephone distracts Polyphemus by taunting him, Lord Pluto/Hades sneak attacks from the front (Lord Pluto/Hades) while I strike the back.

After a few minutes we are tired. So Persephone & Lord Pluto/Hades decided release their true form and the Giants evaporated in thin air into a giant black hole in the ground (do you see what did there? no ok)

"Well young hero you have proven not to be pest, but a good fighter at my side" said Lord Pluto/Hades.

"Th-thank you my lord" I stuttered

And in a blink of an eye they were gone along with the giant hole.

Piper & I look around to see the other preators' togas in tatters & a mass destruction of Camp Jupiter. With a flash of blue, purple, & orange Goddess Hera appeared

"Hera" I said rather bitterly.

"Careful young heroes, you might have saved New Rome & Camp Jupiter but I can still destroy you."

"Ok then are you going to take us home to Camp Half-blood or what?" Questioned Piper

"Yes of course young heroes." and with a wave of her hand we waved goodbye to Camp Jupiter and in a blur we were at Camp Half-Blood Hill and within seconds surrounded by Half-Blood Campers and Hera vanished. As does the memory of Camp Jupiter. As Piper & me make our way through camp & people ask us where have we been we given a confused look and say "What do you mean we've been here the entire time." Confusion crosses their face then they turn and leave.

AND THAT IS THAT

THE END

OR IS IT….


End file.
